Cherry Pie
by Eskimoq
Summary: Crona's craze love for cherry flavored treats lead from one thing to another with maka.  One-shot. Takes place on male! crona's Birthday. Rated:M   *Reviews decide if i make full- all out lemon sequel8D**


_** Hi everyone. Geez this is my secong story in one night8D**_

**I hope you do enjot it too! oh and im sorry for crappy spelling and grammer but come on this was just written and it's 3;35 am so give me some review by the way.**

**Diclamir:**_Sadly i do not own soul eater our there characters because if i did maka and crona would be toghether by now.(;_

_

* * *

_

_ Ding. _Maka quickly rushed into the kitchen, slipped on here green kitchen mitts and made a quick dash to the oven to retrieve the now ready pie. She switched the oven the off and grasped the handle to open the door to revile a perfectly cut and backed cherry pie. The mouth watering smell of cherries and dough made from scratch made her want to reach out and take a pinch off the top to soak in her mouth. Maka did a quick swat of her own hand trying to get a grip of herself. "Bad Maka! You know this pie is for crona's birthday!" The young mister thought out loud. Luckily Blair and soul weren't there, epically soul. Knowing him he would tease and tell her it's 'not cool' to countlisly think out loud. But in truth, it was a horrible habit of hers. 'Probably from my father,' she bitterly thought but cringed at the thought of the man. The young meister swiftly picked up the pie and set it in a beautiful pink box that had silver out line that descended to the top forming a big bow. "There. Perfect. Now all I have to do is find his card." Maka scoward the kitchen up and down looking for the finishing touch. After countless minutes of searching she had enough. "Uhhh! Where is it?" The sort blonde slammed here head into the counter out of frustration and breathed in and out counting to ten. She recalculated all of her steps from the moment she woke up." A-ha! My bed room". Said girl mad a dash to the room and remerged with a black and white card in hand. She quickly tied it to the bow and left to the bathroom to take a fast shower before heading to crona's home.

-Time skip-

Maka tugged the light green dress over her hips allowing it to gently flow down. The emerald green sundress hugged each and every one of makas delicious curves, and in truth she looked beautiful, border line hot. She slipped on here matching slippers and ran to the kitchen. She carefully pulled the box off the counter and set out to crona's house. Box in hand Maka stepped out the door, not bothering to Locke the door behind. But in truth there was no reason, crona did live right across, it was barley an effort getting from his door from hers. Maka stepped onto the door mate of her close friend's door, and gently knocked. A small smile tugged at her lips. She all to perfectly remembered getting Crona to move into this house and telling him she wanted to be able to see him every day. That statement also resulted in a very dark tint of pink that consumed Crona's face. Maka was pulled from her thoughts when the door slightly cracked open with a pink haired boy shyly peaking out. Maka gave Crona a very warm smile as a response to the boy's cute and shy ways. _Wait, Cute? Get a hold of yourself Maka!_ Crona opened the door all the way revealing himself and his very interesting attire. To maka's surprise, instead of his common black cuffed dress, he wore a pair of baggy pajamas with pink bunnies that came past his feet, ultimately covering them and he had a matching black shirt with a pink bunny with the words 'chappy' [Yes, chappy from bleach XD] under it. Now to most girls this would weird them out, but for Maka she thought it was adorable and at the same time it gave her an odd sense of pleasure seeing him like this. When she looked back up at Crona, she noticed he was looking her up and down his face growing very, very pink with each stare. When the said boy looked up to see that Maka caught him staring and checking her out, he let out a loud squeak and ran off inside.

Maka rolled her eyes at his action and let herself in shutting the door behind her. When she walked into the small empty apartment she found Crona sitting in 'Mr. Corner' with his legs brought to her chest. Ultimately, it toke at least 30 minutes for Maka to get Crona to sit on his single mattress on the floor with her, but he eventually did. "S-s-so, Ma-Maka, W-wh-what brings you here." Maka being Maka did moke hurt to see the boy's reaction. "Awww, you don't want me here with you?" She said giving him her best puppy dog look. "N-n-n-n-no i-I n-ne-never said-"Crona was cut short of his stuttering as Ragnorok oh- so -graciously decided to finally come out. "Shut up you idiot." Ragnorok gave crona a hit on the head before turning to Maka. When he looked the girl up and down his eyes widened a fraction bigger [if possible8D]. "Damn hag, you clean up pretty good." Said statement earned a Maka chop causing the weapon to retrieve back to Crona's spine, calming down a bite Maka turned to Crona leaning forward to whisper in his ear "Guess what today is, Crona." With a face ten shades darker he somehow managed to stutter out a muffled what. "It's you birthday silly!" Maka said in a cheery voice with giving the boy a hug. When she let go (leaving Crona dead from embracement practically) she reached around her back for the well wrapped gift, handing it to crona. He looked completely shocked, but managed to look at hear asking "w-why did y-y-yo-you do this" he asked nervously. But in reality, Crona was super happy on the inside, and he could tell by her smug look that he would love whatever it is. "Come on Crona. Open it." He grasped the box from her hands and put it in his lap and started unfolding it. When he opened it he was truly excited and happy about the pie that sat at the bottom, but oh no this was no ordinary pie, it was _cherry_ pie. And Maka new that Crona had a craze obsession with the flavor cherry and he would do anything for something with the slightest bite of cherry, even die. A wide grin grew across his face as him and Maka sliced themselves a piece and began to eat.

-Time skip-

After the whole pie was consumed (mostly by Crona) him and Maka sat on the bed talking about how thieve been and what's going on (a topic always brought up between the two). When silence feel upon the two Maka quietly reached for her dresses pocket and pulled out her chopstick and applied. As soon as she applied the wet gloss she quickly regretted it as the flavor happened to be cherry, and it was Farley strong to. Crona shot up from the bed and turned to Maka, the look of lust in his eyes. "Cherry!" Crona quickly said in a possessive way and before Maka could react he pounced right on her, holding her wrist in each hand, holding them to the bed. Maka's face became blood red from the sudden contact, going unnoticed by the boy. "C-cro-cro-na w-what ar-are you doing." A smile crept up his lips and he leaned in closer. "Oh come on Maka I just want a taste. You know I can't help myself when it comes to something cherry. Now be a good girl and let me have a taste. No need for being shy, were friends aren't we?" His cool breathe fanned over her face smelling of the pie they had shared earlier. When she looked up into his eyes she noticed how vacant and different he looked, unlike his normal attitude."Crona Whats Wron-"he quickly cut her off by crashing his lips against her soft plum ones. Not only was the smell earrasiltable but the taste was also. '_What the hell! Get him off, get him off. 'She_ screamed at herself but chooses to continue due to the fact that she enjoyed him kissing her, she even wrapped her legs around him and began to quickly kiss him back with passion. His hand began to quickly rube up and down her thigh teasing her no doubt. She let out a soft whimper to which he chuckled at."You want me that much." He murmured in a husky voice that sounded nothing like his usual self. In response to his question Maka licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he granted and the fight for domance began. Crona's hands snaked their way to her butt before giving it a soft squeeze and grinding his hips into her, causing his hard member to rub against her thigh earning a pleasurable moan from both parties.

As these processes continued on for several minutes, whatever trance Crona was under seemed to fad completely and leaving him wide eyed and shocked at what he had done to Maka. She was his friend for dear sakes, he's not supposed to think of even doing things to her, let alone touch her. Crona quickly threw himself off of Maka, waiting for her to hit him with her famous Maka chop, but to his surprise no pain came instead he felt warm hands hug him gently."Crona? Crona what's wrong." He began to sink more into the bed trying to hide away from her. "Ma-Maka im So-so- sorry, i-i-I don't kn-know what came over me. I just don't know how to deal with these emotions I have. Please forgive me." Crona expected a slap or something of the sort but nothing came but her lips on his check. "Do you mean to say you like me?" The boy quickly sat up gazing into her eyes before shifting it to the covers."Y—y-y-es" A shade of pink appeared on his pale skin as he looked to Maka seeing her wearing a warm happy smile. Maka then came closer to crona and whispered" I like- no I love you too." She then lightly placed her lips on his, giving him a light tender kiss full of passion. After sharing a long kiss together they both fell back on the bed panting. "Ma-maka" Said female looked up. "I-i-i- love you." [awww he's soo cute!] Maka smiled, placed a quick peck on his lips and cuddled up closer to her new found love. "I love you too. Happy birthday Crona." Was the last thing Maka said before drifting to sleep. Crona who was still awake, smiled to himself, this truly was the best birthday he's ever had.

* * *

Hahaha you probably thought the were getting into some lemon action. but im not going to take away there inoccence(yet). but i may wright a follow up to this, with a lemon! but it all depends on your reviews

PLease review by the way! it would make me happy! and you'll recieve a crona cookie too :D

Tobi: tobi is a good boy!

me: how the hell do you keep breaking into my stories tobi.

Tobi: magic*throws sparkles into air

Me ._.


End file.
